


Relief

by amaradangeli



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli
Summary: His captain was nothing if not a team player.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The last new/old one. Enjoy!

Jack reached for the top button of his BDU trousers and he couldn't help but see the way Carter flinched when he popped it. "We don't have to do this," he said for the fourth time.

"Yes," she said pragmatically, "we do."

His captain was nothing if not a team player. "We just have to make it look like we're—"

"Yes, sir," she cut him off before he could say something else that would make her blush.

God, this was humiliating. Not because he had to fake sex with his teammate – that wasn't humiliating, it was uncomfortable – but because he was already half-hard despite the dubious look on her face. Sam was... an attractive woman. And to say he'd never fantasized about her would be a lie. He tried not to make a habit of it, but she was the whole package, the real deal, and he was just a man who was really turned on by smart, strong women with blonde hair and legs up to their necks. He had a type. Sue him.

"Do you think I need to take off my shirt?" she asked, her voice low and unsure.

As much as he wanted to see the whole shebang, he wasn't going to lie to her for his own benefit. "No. I think if we just... well, you know... it'll be enough."

She nodded, bit her lip and then knelt to take off her boots. He'd already done his. His body was having a definite reaction to having her on her knees in front of him, too. He was going to hell, he just knew it.

She was going to notice that he was hard as soon as he dropped his pants, never mind his underwear. But, then again, he needed to be hard for this to work. Surely, she wasn't going to fault him for doing what he needed to do to make the whole thing play. Teal'c and Daniel's safety, not to mention their own, was riding on their ability to pull off a fertility offering.

How they'd managed to gate to a planet right in the middle of their annual fertility festival was beyond him. Shouldn't they have people who prevented stuff like that? Xeno-biologists, xeno-meteorologists, xeno-physicists, xeno-linguists, even xeno-anthropologists and they couldn't avoid fucking fertility festivals?

He looked at Carter who was busy untying her second boot – moving more slowly than he thought he'd ever seen – and wondered if maybe he should have let Daniel do the honors. But as the leader of the group, the locals had wanted Jack. And as Carter was the only woman, well, it worked out that they were the chosen ones.

She stood up and toed off her untied and loosened boots. Jack watched her black socks appear and wondered if maybe he should have insisted she keep her boots on so her pants gathered around her ankles. But they had to make this look good. As it was, he was planning on pushing his pants down just enough to do the job.

Not that she still wouldn't be able to see him. But honestly, that was the least of his worries at the moment. He had nothing to be ashamed of, anyway. He thought. He'd never had any complaints, anyway...

Her eyes fell to his hands, still poised on his buttons, but with only the top one undone. "Uh, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're going to need to take those off," she said, jutting her chin in the direction of his hands.

"Right." He cleared his throat. The last moment before the moment of no return. As soon as he pushed his pants down, she'd know how affected he was by this entire situation. "Uh... you too," he pointed out.

She flushed attractively but reached for the button placard on her own trousers. While he was still monkeying around with his buttons she pushed her pants down her legs and stepped out of them. Her underwear was black and her t-shirt stopped at her hips. When she took the underwear off, he'd be able to see her.

He felt a surge of blood to his groin and he went from half-hard to fully ready to do this thing. But she was standing in front of him in her underwear and only a jerk would let a woman be uncomfortable alone. He was, most of the time, a gentleman.

He finished his buttons quickly and before he lost his nerve he pushed his pants down around his thighs. He had to give her credit for not dropping her eyes. He took a hobbled step closer to her. She took an instinctive step back and her back hit one of the three walls of the structure they were standing in. Where the fourth wall should have been was a viewing area and they were on display for six village elders who would witness the act. They were far enough away that Jack's plan should work. He didn't want to force the issue of sex with his second in command. So, they planned to just simulate things.

He took another step and found himself standing right in front her as she pressed her palms against the wall and took a shallow breath. "You're going to have to take off your underwear," he said lowly.

She nodded and visibly swallowed. He let his eyes catch on her throat and tried not to be disappointed that as close as he was standing to her he wouldn't be able to see... everything. Just as well, and plenty fair, he supposed. She wouldn't be able to see him, either. She did a little shimmy and then picked up first one foot then the other. She nodded at him minutely.

He pushed his underwear down, careful of his erection. Looking past her, he fixed his eyes on the wall next to her head. He realized that he was going to need a little help to push between her thighs or the friction was going to be uncomfortable for them both.

He spat into the palm of his hand and then stroked himself. He tried not to make a sound, but he wasn't entirely successful. Her eyes, he could see peripherally, slammed closed and her mouth opened just enough to make it easier for her to breathe.

He stepped even closer to her. The head of his cock brushed her thigh and she gasped quickly, quietly, and then promptly put a lid on any further reaction. He spit into his palm again and stroked himself once more, making sure he was as lubricated as he could get. He wiped his hand on his shirt, put one hand on the wall next to her head, and the guided himself to just below the apex of her thighs. She widened her stance an inch, maybe two, and he pushed, slowly, between her thighs.

God, it was a tight fit and her skin was hot. The pressure around him felt so good. He closed his eyes, licked his lips and pulled back to thrust into her again. She was breathing shallowly, he could feel her soft exhalations against his face.

"You okay?" He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

She nodded, eyes wide.

He put his other hand on the wall, bent his elbows and drew his upper body closer to hers. It gave him better leverage to rock his hips into her. He could only hope that the village elders assumed he was thrusting inside her. And considering that they hadn't voiced any concerns yet, he thought perhaps they were buying it.

He pulled back a little too far and when he thrust again he felt himself move at an angle. The tip of his cock brushed against the split between her legs. He could feel the way she was wet, then, and how it was easier to move. And holy shit, but he hadn't expected an arousal response out of her.

She made a soft sound in the back of her throat, half embarrassment, half pleasure. "It's okay," he murmured.

She chuffed out part of an ironic laugh and pressed farther back into the wall.

He continued to move between her legs, her wetness becoming more pronounced with each thrust. As his passage grew easier his arousal heightened. His cock was slick with her juices and he felt pleasure build up inside him. He knew he could come like this and it felt wrong to. He should fake it, after an appropriate amount of time, and let the village elders assume he'd come inside her as would be expected during a fertility rite.

And then she gasped and her hand flew up to his hip. He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts he failed to discover what had elicited that reaction. Then he thrust again and he could feel the way his angle had changed. He pressed shallowly against her opening and she sucked in another quiet breath. And then, she widened her stance.

He didn't know if she knew what she was asking for or if it was an automatic response to the stimulation. But god, how he wanted to press into her tight, wet heat. He chanced another look at her face and found her eyes screwed up tight and her glistening lips parted. A bright flush was on her cheeks.

Her body may be asking for more, but he couldn’t fuck his second. Not like this. He dropped a hand to her hip and squeezed to give her more sensation, hopefully enough stimulation.

Not paying attention to his thrusting because he was paying attention to her face and bringing her pleasure, he pulled back too far and when he thrust back, he slipped straight up and, by the way her eyes flew open and the sound she made, he knew he'd hit her clit. He really wanted to make her make that sound again, but he knew trying for it was wrong.

Using his hand, he guided himself back between her thighs. The backs of his fingers brushed against her and she shuddered. Her fingers clutched at his hip and her other hand came up to wrap around his forearm. He couldn't believe she was touching him, more than she had to. But apparently, she was feeling at least some of what he was feeling – the pleasure zinging through his body.

And didn't that just beat all? Here he thought she'd be closing her eyes and thinking of England, but for all the responses he was getting from her, she seemed just as aroused – if mortified – by the situation as he was.

Her breathing was still shallow and so fast he was afraid she might hyperventilate. He pulled back, then pushed between her legs again and said, voice low, "Deep breaths, Captain."

The hand wrapped around his forearm clenched and she whimpered, but she did, indeed, take a slow, deep breath. Her head lolled back against the wall as she started taking deep, even breaths that suffused her sensation-ridden body with pleasure-giving oxygen.

The wetness between her legs was more pronounced than ever, coating her thighs and his cock. His passage was slick, slippery and easy. "I'm going to move faster, okay?"

She nodded and licked her lips again.

Faster turned out to be both a brilliant idea – the elders needed to think he was really going to achieve his climax – and pure torture. He could feel real pleasure building up, drawing his balls closer to his body. He exhaled roughly and it made the hair at her temple flutter. He leaned in closer to her and felt the way her breasts pressed into his chest. He shuffled his feet forward until he was so, so close to her and really, it was just his hips pulling away from her and pushing back in tight.

Her mouth was against his ear, her hot breath cascading over the skin making him tremble. Her short nails dug into his skin in a pleasurable way. He lost his concentration and the angle of his thrust changed again, once more dipping inside her. She made that sound again, high pitched and muffled like she didn't want it to escape. He wondered if he wouldn't be doing them both a favor if he'd just take her.

Her feet shifted, her hip hitched and it felt like she was going to draw her knee up around his hip, opening herself to him. He knew it was a baser reaction and not a well thought out one. He smoothed his hand down over her hip onto her thigh and held her in place. "Like this, we can fool them," he whispered.

She made a sad, needy sound. He reached around and grasped her buttock, hoping to give her more of what she needed without crossing a line he really, really shouldn't. As if the line still existed while his precum was mixed with her fluids and smeared over her thighs.

Her tongue snaked out and flicked at his earlobe. He hissed at the contact and without thinking it through he turned his head until their mouths could connect. Her tongue was hot and insistent against his and he realized that for all the pleasure he was taking from her body he was putting her on the penultimate point of pleasure and leaving her there. That felt more wrong than crossing that moving line.

Decision made, he reached down between them and with the backs of his fingers put pressure on her clit. She cried out softly and wound her arm around his neck, holding him to her. She arched her body into him, pressing her chest closer to his. "Don't stop," she gasped.

"God, Sam," he groaned, now that the barrier between them had been lowered.

"Please," she said and moved her leg up to hook over his hip.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, he couldn't deny her and yet it would change everything between them. There would be no deniability as they held up to this point.

He took a deep breath and then, unerringly, filled her. "Yes," she moaned against his ear. And he didn't think a woman had ever sounded so relieved in his sexual history.

He’d been right, she was tight and hot and oh, so wet. Her walls clutched at him when he moved to withdraw. “It’s okay,” he soothed her gently running the hand that was on her ass up first to the small of her back and then down to the bend of her knee to help hold her leg in place.

If she were shorter, they couldn’t be doing this. As it was, his knees protested the movement, but nothing short of her pushing him off her would make him stop.

The feeling of her wrapped around him, her leg hugging his hip, her slick channel hugging his cock, it was enough to nearly push him over the edge. But he wasn’t going to go and not take her with him. The angle was all wrong for him to really stimulate her clit and she seemed to realize that at the same time he did. She moved the hand that was on his hip to her little bundle of nerves. He could feel her fingers working between them and it made him so hot to know she was touching herself even while he was inside her.

After a minute, maybe two, of thrusting into her she gasped and said softly, into his ear, “Just like that, god, yes, I’m gonna come. Oh, sir.”

That was it for him. He faltered his rhythm but she didn’t seem to mind. She was making pleased sounds against his ear. Suddenly, she uttered a soft, feminine grunt and then she was squeezing his cock so hard it would have hurt if his pleasure wasn’t so intense. It felt so good he could feel himself falling over the edge. He barely remembered to pull out of her in time, but he did, his come splashing against her sex. God, cleanup from this was going to be hell.

Her head fell back against the wall, her chest was heaving, she was making satisfied sounds and licking her lips. He eased her leg down so she could stand on two feet as she came back to herself. The look of intense pleasure and relief on her face made him feel more like a man than anything had in a while.

As he came down from his own high he began to notice things, like the murmuring happening down by the people who were watching. He could hardly believe it, but he’d forgotten they were there. Apparently, so had Sam because her head whipped in their direction and then she turned back to him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay,” he said again.

He could see her bite the inside of her cheek. “I don’t know…” she said slowly. “I feel like I forced you to cross a line.”

“You didn’t force me to do anything,” he reassured her, squeezing her waist for good measure.

“But if I hadn’t have asked, you wouldn’t have…”

“Doesn’t mean I hadn’t been thinking about it the whole time. You didn’t ask, Sam, you gave me permission.”

He stepped back from her and began to pull up his underwear and pants. She collected her panties first, and then her trousers, and did the same. Something inside him crowed at knowing she was slipping her underwear on and his come was still on her, soaking into the fabric, smearing against her skin. He felt like he'd marked her as his, and because it was this particular woman, that felt like a real accomplishment.

“I know we were just doing what we had to do to get home safe, but…”

“But what, Captain?” he said, thinking she needed the solidity of their military ranks to steady her.

“Can you still work with me?”

“Can _you_ still work with _me_?” he countered.

“Yes!” she said vehemently.

He knew it would take both hell and high water to get her to give up SG-1. And he wasn’t about to give it up or force her off it either. “We’re fine, Carter.”

She considered him a moment. “Yes, sir.”

He nodded, quirked a smile at her, then tossed her a wink that made her, after everything that had happened between them, blush. “Okay, then. You ready to face them?"

"Them more than Daniel and Teal'c." Her face screwed up like she smelled something wrong.

"Why?"

"They know what we just did!"

"They know what we were going to pretend to do."

"Still..."

"We're not going to say anything. They're not going to say anything. It's fine."

"I've never lied on a report before," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have," he returned, shrugging one shoulder.

She gave him a half smile and then picked up her pack, ready to get face-to-face with the village elders. He followed her lead. She wasn't wholly comfortable with the idea of lying on a report, but he didn't see any way around it. The team would be split up if they reported the activities of the day – not because they had much choice, but because the Air Force had determined that people who indulged in such an activity were unable to work together afterwards. He honestly didn't think it was going to be a huge problem for SG-1.

They approached the elders who were still murmuring amongst one another. "So?" He said, stepping down to their level.

"Your team is free to move about the city. Thank you for your participation."

Jack couldn't help but grimace. "You didn't give us much choice. Participate or die."

"It is our way," the eldest one said.

"So you said."

"You will be staying how long?" the nicest looking one asked.

"Forty-eight hours."

"We promise you safety and cooperation."

"Thanks." Jack was nonplussed. "You can just take us our teammates and we'll get on with things."

"Sir," Carter said, already holding onto the doohickey that gave her readings on the planet, "I think we should take a look at this."

"Right," he said. Back to business then. She gave him a sidelong look, wondering if it was going to be business as usual. He gave her another wink and she flushed again – he was going to enjoy that reaction for a long time. He'd never be able to see that blush again without thinking of what it felt like to be inside her. But, he figured, that was a small price to pay considering everything he got out of the day. "Let's get the guys and move out."

"Yes, sir," she said, not a trace of what they'd done in her voice.

He nodded once and stepped off in the direction of Daniel and Teal'c. They were going to be okay. They were all going to be okay.


End file.
